


It Started With Quarantine

by tristan_jace



Series: It Started With Quarantine [1]
Category: Cate Blanchett - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, College, F/F, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Multi, Professor Cate Blanchett, Roommates, Zoom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristan_jace/pseuds/tristan_jace
Summary: A story of three unlikely people coming together, the shitty year that was 2020, and finding your place in society.@BeanieBlanchett, who wrote Professor, Please, put the image of Zoom professor!Cate into my head so y'all can thank them for this lmao.
Relationships: Cate Blanchett/Original Female Character(s), Cate Blanchett/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: It Started With Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my favorite human at the moment who gave me the majority of this idea. It's a hodgepodge of tropes and shit, so let's hope I can do this write lol.

##  **September 15th, 2020 - Tuesday**

###  **_Kelani Becker_ **

2020 was a nightmare. Not that Kelani’s life was any better before then, but she stood by her point. Fuck 2020. Recently turned twenty-two-year-old Kelani Becker just wanted to graduate college like a regular student, but no dice. Confined to her home with her less than stellar wi-fi, this art student absolutely hated 2020. 

Like every other student, Kelani thought that Zoom classes would be over once the fall term began. Then she got her schedule and realized the majority of her studies were virtual.  _ My final year, and I’m spending it at a desk. Great. _ The senior looked up from her planner when muffled cursing reached her ears and sighed. Another delightful additive to 20-Quarantine was being cooped continuously up with her best friend and roommate, Kastan Adams. Kastan was...like a child who could legally drink. She loved him, she really did, but being in close contact with another Omega for so long left her feeling  _ soft _ . Kelani did not do soft.  _ At least he’s not an Alpha. That’d be a nightmare.  _

Like with Alphas and Omegas, the relationship between dynamics had always been a sore spot for her; whereas, Kastan simply didn’t care. Kelani hadn’t given much thought to her dynamic before presenting. She had been content to bask in blissful ignorance, but it all came crashing down the week before her fourteenth birthday. That was when she presented as an Omega. Now, eight years later, neither of them held much love for their dynamic. 

The swearing continued downstairs, only getting more creative as her roommate woke up, and Kelani huffed out a laugh. She busted out the rest of her push-ups before pushing herself to her feet and glanced over the half-wall of her loft area. 

“What are you doing?” Kastan looked up like a puppy who heard his name and pouted. 

“I just wanted to heat up the shrimp.” 

“Okay…” He looked back to the counter, where pieces of broken glass were scattered. 

“I dropped the glass.” Kelani shook her head and headed down the narrow stairs with an indulgent smile.

“I feel like I’m missing step two in this, but go make your shrimp,” she said in a teasing tone. “I’ll clean this; we can’t afford another ER visit.” Now fully awake, Kastan beamed at her.

“Thanks, Kel!” While he heated up his lunch, Kelani swept the glass shards into her palm carelessly and deposited them into the trash can by the fridge. “How’s school goin’?” 

“Ceramics isn’t my thing,” she commented while rummaging in their depressingly sparse fridge. “You know I hate stuff on my hands. History is so boring, but at least I can mute myself and listen to literally anything else.” 

“That’s why I dropped out,” Kastan stated simply, his entire body twisting as he watched the microwave countdown. 

“You dropped out because you don’t like being told what to create.” The boy shrugged. 

“Potato-potahto. My point stands.” The senior huffed as she pulled a slightly bruised apple from the fridge and waved it in his direction.

“I did not get three years through this shit just to give up because I hate having to do classes in my depression cave. Yes, those two should be separate, but I’m willing to put up with it for eight more months.” The microwave dinged, and Kastan pulled out the bowl, jugging it between his fingertips, still smiling. “We need to get some fuckin’ groceries, god. The fridge is almost as empty as your head.” 

“God gave me beauty over brains, bud. I don’t need to be smart when I have you.” 

“I’m going to shower before class, then I’m going to work, alright? I’ll text you when I get off.”

Mouth full of honey sriracha shrimp, he said, “I’m gonna go send out prints and get the next batch, so I’ll be home by the time you get off. Do you want me to pick up a pack of cigs?” Kelani smiled gratefully at him and nodded.

“Please, I ran out the other day and haven’t found the time to go to the store.” 

“I gotchu, I gotta grab some bud anyway.” Kastan danced back toward his bedroom with another smile, and she shook her head, watching until the door shut behind him. 

They had been friends since kindergarten, and it seemed to be the natural progression for them to move to Pasadena together, and it had worked so far. The two made ends meet while Kelani attended her classes at ArtCenter College of Design, thank god for scholarships, and things were okay. Even with quarantine, the senior couldn’t imagine anyone she would rather be stuck with. Yet, there was always something in the back of her mind. Kelani thought it was jealousy at first. 

Kastan was her polar opposite. He was kind and always wore a smile, the picture of sunshine, whereas Kelani couldn’t match his enthusiasm on the best of days. Kastan was fine with his dynamic. Yes, he despised the Alphas who pawed at him at the bar, but he didn’t share the same hatred that she did. The senior did everything to ignore her dynamic from choosing an art degree over motherhood, or working out until she had a body that any Alpha would envy. Kelani wore a perpetual expression of disinterest to dissuade anyone brave enough to try their luck, and Kastan was the only one to bring out a genuine smile. As time passed, Kelani relinquished the thought of jealousy, though she was no closer to figuring it out. 

Shaking her head, Kelani tossed her finished apple into the trash and padded into their shared bathroom. A ten minute shower later, she sat in front of computer and waited for the Zoom meeting to open.  _ Zoom. The bane of my existence.  _ Her empty sketchbook sat in front of her, pre-sharpened pencils to her left and her phone to the right. Music played from her speakers as she screen loaded and her classmates arrived while she struggled to force her damp hair into a passable bun. 

Last to join was a blonde woman that Kelani could only describe as gorgeous. With flawless, pale skin and hair that was nearly platinum, this woman was “absolutely bangin’” as Kastan would say.  _ She looks a bit older than the students, but way more attractive.  _

“Hello everyone, I’m Professor Blanchett.”  _ Shit, not a student. Wow, her accent… _ “I hope you all had a good Summer despite all that is going on. I’d like you all to introduce yourselves, preferably over the mic. We’ll start with Alana James.” The names went alphabetical by first, and when it was her turn, Kelani found herself staring into a pair of icy blue eyes. 

“I’m Kelani,” she said quietly, still maintaining eye contact, “Kelani Becker.” As the class moved on,  _ Professor  _ Blanchett only broke her gaze to smile at someone else and the student let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Kelani tugged her hoodie tighter around her body as she absently listened to the syllabus, though she was listening to the woman’s accent more than her words. 

“Okay, for your first assignment you’re going to draw yourself.” She perked up at an actual assignment. “This does not have to be a self-portrait. Draw however you see yourself; draw a football if you’re an athlete, or a scene from a movie if that’s your passion. Feel free to turn off your cameras and work if you prefer, but please use this time to begin your assignment.” 

Kelani didn’t bother with her camera and instead stared at the blank page. She could take the easy way out and draw herself, but something about that seemed dishonest. Sadly, Kelani had no idea who she was. A student, a barista, an Omega. All just facets of who she was, nothing that really made up herself. The senior spent the remaining 90 minutes searching for ideas or inspiration with no results. Before the meeting ended, Professor Blanchett called everyone back to discuss potential meet-ups. 

“With the virus, I’d like to meet all of you face-to-face at least once during the year. Sadly, I can only meet with you one at a time, so I will email each of you the details as we go through them. You’re all dismissed, so have a nice night, everyone.” Kelani couldn’t imagine seeing that woman in person.  _ Man, if I liked women, she would be my type for sure. _

The senior pushed back from her desk and got changed for work. The professor plagued Kelani’s thoughts as she jogged the few blocks to the Coffee Bean for her shift. Marcus grinned at her behind the counter and tossed her a dark purple apron. Weekdays were always busy once school let out, so a real greeting was out of the question. Teenagers and fellow college kids flocked to the shop to study or socialize, which meant business for them. Marcus and Kelani, the only two on the floor, were busy until the clock hit ten, and they had to shoo out the remaining stragglers. 

As usual, Amanda - just Mandy - was the last to leave. Kelani pressed a bag of leftover muffins into the teen’s hands and smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She watched her exit the shop and sighed, slipping a twenty into the register to cover the food. 

“So, what’s on your mind?” Marcus called out as he wiped down the tables. “You’ve been distracted all day.” 

“Just classes.” That technically wasn’t a lie. “My senior year, and I’m spending it behind a screen. I feel like Kas without the life-saving part.” Marcus graduated three years prior from UCLA and moved to Pasadena with his Beta-wife, both owning and operating the shop. 

“You’re a wolf, Kel, like our ancestors. You kick ass, kid.” She smiled at the older man. “You’ll beat this just like everything else.” 

“You’re literally three years older than me, dude; you can’t call me ‘kid.’” 

“I pay your checks; I can call you cupcake queen if I wanted.” Kelani rolled her eyes and tossed her own rag at him.

“Don’t make me call your wife,” she warned. “Last I checked, she likes me more.” 

Marcus rolled his eyes and tossed the piece of cloth back. “Only because you bribe her with food.” 

“All’s fair when you want to win your boss’ favor. You’re just mad I didn’t choose you,” Kelani teased. 

“Whatever, my point stands. You’re going to graduate, and this will all end soon.” The ‘hopefully’ was left unsaid. No one knew when the mask mandates would end or when things would return to normal. There was still hope, though. “Go ahead and get out of here; I think Kas has been sittin’ outside for the past twenty minutes.” Kelani glanced out the front windows and, sure enough, her roommate was headbanging in the driver’s seat across the street. 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.” The senior put her things away and gave Marcus a wave as she slipped out of the shop, but not before his voice reached her ears. 

“Have a goodnight, Lupa.”  _ Wolf _ . That gave her an idea for her assignment. 


	2. 2: And they were roommates

##  **September 16th, 2020 - Wednesday**

###  **_Kastan Adams_ **

“9-1-1, what is your emergency?” Kastan carefully pinged the call coming through while listening to the hushed voice on the other end. _A child_. Children calling the line were always the worst. 

“M-my mom, she fell, and, and hit her head, please, help!” The young wolf sent first responders to the address on the screen and took a deep breath. 

“Okay, can you tell me your name?” 

“Caitlin, my mom calls me Caity.” 

“Alright, Caitlin, can you do me a favor?” There was a quiet hum from her end, so he took that as a yes. “Can you tell me if your mom’s chest is moving?” 

“Uh, no...no. Is she dead?” 

“Don’t think about that right now, honey,” Kastan soothed. “If you hover your hand over her mouth, do you feel anything? Any air at all?” Caitlin was silent for a moment, presumably doing as he asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, air. That means she’s alive, right?” The Omega pushed past his parental instincts and sent a message along to the EMTs about the woman’s shallow breathing. 

“Yes, honey, she’s alive. I’ll stay on the line with you until the ambulance gets there, okay?” She didn’t reply. “How old are you, Caitlin?”

“I’m ten,” was her barely-there answer— _God, just ten years old._

“You’re very brave right now, you know that, right? Certainly more than I was at ten.” No reply again. “Do you have any siblings?” 

“My b-brother, Jake. He’s at school.” 

“And why aren’t you?” 

“I didn’t feel good…” To think, had this little girl gone to school, her mother would have died alone. It was a horrible weight for a child. Kastan heard vague shouting and breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized the voices of station 39. “Sir?” 

The Omega recovered quickly. “Yeah, Caitlin?”

“You can call me Caity.” The call ended with a click, and he removed his headset, his shift thankfully over. Andi took his spot with an understanding smile, and Kastan was quick to escape with his backpack slung over one shoulder. It was seven-thirty, so Kelani was definitely awake. Kelani Becker, his _roommate_. 

The young man had to remind himself of that fact reasonably often. She was his roommate and best friend, that was all. Not that Kastan hadn’t tried to hint that he would be open to something more. Unfortunately, his fellow Omega was so repressed it hurt and had no clue that she was wanted. It was fine. Kastan was okay to pine from afar until she either found someone else or got some goddamn therapy. 

The drive home was as quick as usual, and he practically skipped up the stairs when he smelled food. _Thank god, she went to the grocery store._ Opening the door, Kastan was greeted by his best friend decked in her usual workout gear, which consisted of the bare minimum. This meant a sports bra and a pair of volleyball shorts that left little to the imagination but plenty to ogle. 

“Hey, hungry?” He grinned and plopped down at the island. 

“You know I am; whatcha got for me today?” Kelani returned the smile and set a plate down in front of him with what looked like potato skins. 

“Eggs, bacon, cheese, and obviously potato. Those two have bell peppers; those two don’t,” she pointed out each pair, “want anything else?”

“Hot sauce?” Kelani rolled her eyes but retrieved the half-empty bottle nonetheless. “How was your shift?” 

“Only three people asked if we sold pumpkin spice lattes today.” The two shared an exasperated look before bursting into laughter that only tapered off once Kastan’s hunger made itself known. His roommate, who was only older by a month, inquired about his calls while he munched happily on the potatoes. Kastan told her about Caity and an older gentleman who had fallen but wouldn’t call his daughter. 

“Alright, it’s time for sleep. Thanks for breakfast, Kel.” The young Omega kissed her cheek as he slid off the barstool. 

“No problem, what’d you think?”

“No, the bell peppers make them too sweet.” With that, Kastan breezed into his bedroom and began to strip off his clothes. Of the two bathrooms in the house, one was connected to his room and, therefore, his.

After a scalding shower, Kastan flopped onto his bed face first and hummed with contentment. His room, his nest, smelled like home. His own cinnamon-rose scent blended well with Kelani’s own, something like saltwater and vanilla. Kastan’s heat had only ended eight days ago, something they spent together, which meant her scent still clung to his dark grey comforter in the best way. _Always the best way to fall asleep._

Hours later, Kastan woke up as his phone buzzed in the pocket of his hoodie. He turned off the alarm and rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. Kelani’s music was faint through the walls, some intense song with piano, and made his post-nap hindbrain purr. 

The Omega slid off the bed on heavy legs and stumbled into the kitchen. There was obviously nothing Kastan could cook, so he grabbed his keys and tip-toed up the stairs to the loft area that belonged to his roommate. The fairy lights were off but enough sun filtered through the blinds to cover the room in a hazy glow. Kelani sat at the desk, bent over her sketchbook as she drew, so he stepped closer and peered at the screen. 

“Holy shit, that is the hottest woman I have ever seen in my life!” In Kastan’s twenty-two years of being alive, he had never seen a woman as hot as the one in his roommate’s Zoom class. Kelani’s head whipped up, eyes wide, and pushed him back while hastily making sure he was no longer in view. 

“If you’re gonna interrupt my classes, at least wear _pants_ ,” she hissed, pointedly eying his candy corn boxers. Kastan huffed but stayed where he was. “You’re lucky I mute myself. That’s my teacher, you ass.” The young man whistled and leaned over to get a better look. 

“She is the sexiest teacher ever, and you remember my crush on Mrs. Regina in seventh grade.” She had nothing on _Professor Blanchett._ “She has to be an Alpha; I would put my life savings on it.” 

“Yes, the entire 24 dollars,” Kelani bit back with a glare. “Go away and stop staring at my hot professor, you creep.” 

Kastan grinned. “So, you think she’s hot?” He watched with interest as she flushed and shook her head.

“I’m not into women, and you know that now go before I get in trouble.” He rolled his eyes at her denial and turned to leave when something caught his eye.

“Hey, she sent you a message!” Kelani spun back around and quickly clicked it. 

**C. Blanchett: Tell your friend I like his pants, candy corn is my favorite**

“Thanks, mine too!” He replied happily, only to remember she couldn’t hear him, so the Omega beamed into the camera. Kelani’s box went dark, and she reached back to slug him in the arm.

“Oh my fucking god, Kastan, I’m gonna kill you!” 

“What, why? She seems nice,” he grumbled while rubbing his bicep,” and very hot. Like, fire-burning kinda hot. Why the hell is she a teacher with a smile like that?” The glare she gave him could melt stone. _Still cute, though._

“Go before I hit you again.” 

“I’ve been telling you to come out for years, Kel; I’m just surprised that a hot blonde milf finally made you do it.” He dodged her swipe and escaped down the stairs with gleeful laughter. _Oh yeah, it’s only a matter of time before she finally comes out._ Kastan smiled to himself as he stepped into his room to get dressed, though it was tinged with something akin to resignation. _Kelani might finally be happy._

"Yeah," he said to himself, glancing up to the loft level, "there may just be something there."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very ambiguous ending. I'll be adding snippets whenever they come to me, I just don't think this is meant to be a full fic.


End file.
